Between Heaven & Hell
by heytheregisela
Summary: In an apocalyptic world, Angels are paired up with humans. Only certain Angels and humans are chosen. The hunters are trained to fight against the demons that roam the Earth. Dean Winchester happens to be one of them, and Castiel is his paired up Angel. But when his little brother is exposed to the Croatoan virus, Dean has a choice to make. [[Destiel, Dean/Cas]]
1. Chapter One

A/N: So I am back. This fanfic here is based off the video by Sapphiamur on youtube. The video title the same as the fanfic. It's a really amazing fanmade trailer that you must check out if you want to truly understand what will happen in this. I do have the other Destiel fanfic to finish up, which will get finished, but I was inspired to write this.

* * *

The world was slowly being destroyed; torn apart and broke into as the apocalypse continued to soar. It had gone on years, much longer than Heaven ever expected it too. They believed they had been stronger, that the power of their good would destroy anything Lucifer had to offer. What they didn't expect was Lucifer's army to be ready. They were always more ready for this. They knew the moment their master rose from his cage, war would break out. They had planned it all out, every step of the way. Each motive was tested. They were prepared, too prepared, and the angels were losing hope. The world they knew would be gone if they didn't win this soon.

But alone, they couldn't.

The human race was slowly disappearing as the Croatoan virus slowly made it ways through, and angels decided it was best to not use any living human as a vessel. They couldn't risk losing another breathing being. Therefore, the suggestion for angels to rip out their grace and be reborn as babies came in a meeting, a desperate plan built up as they watched Lucifer proudly claim himself a hero.

"There would be chosen angels and chosen humans", they said. "Those who are true soldiers will be the chosen angels, and the children will be ones who are prophets of the Lord."

The idea was one most in Heaven felt would fail. To choose children to have an angel companion by their side almost seemed comical, but it was their last hope. The child would grow up with their angel, both forming a bond in order to train for their fighting together, and go against Hell and all its monsters. The first angels flew down to Earth, their grace pulled away from them. The newborn were always placed in a home near the home of their chosen human where the two would eventually meet. The grace would be returned to the angel, with apart of it being placed into their human, making them both as strong and protected.

As the humans grew up along side their angels, Heaven saw how it was indeed working. They fought. There were losses, but there were also progress. Wins in defeating demons, ridding them of their wrath and sending them back where they came from.

The humans, or rather, Hunters, would go on with this until their time was done, until the next generation of Hunters were born and old enough to fight.

The angels had rules: to protect, to fight, to train, and to never allow emotions to show through. It couldn't be about emotions. Emotions were forbidden, for they only made room for the heartbreak if the human were to die in war. Angels were not to get attached. That was only looking for trouble, and disobedience against the Lord and the plan. They understood this, though. They made it their promise, knowing too well how easy it would be. They had spent all their time in Heaven, away from the humans. There would be nothing difficult about avoiding their feelings. Their mission was to fight, and to fight they would.

And as the next generation was ready, the angels began, having their grace ripped from them as they fell to Earth.

"You will serve us right," Naomi, one of the leaders in Heaven, shook hands with each angel as they left. She gave them a smile and looked over to the last angel making his way towards her.

"Castiel," she spoke.

"Yes?" the angel responded.

"Remember your duties."

"They are memorized."

"Very good. Be careful, but I know you will do just fine."

"My very best."

"Excellent. Now, make your way to Earth, and to your chosen one..." Naomi stopped, and looked at Castiel. "He was just born, and what was his name again?"

"Dean Winchester."

* * *

A creak in the floorboards caused the four year old boy to stiffen in his seat. He listened carefully, hearing another creak. The boy licked his lips and slowly grabbed his father's shotgun. He hadn't actually used it all, but he knew the basics of its use and how to handle it. His father had explained everything, and the boy felt prepared for anything that dared sneak into their house. He carefully slid off the couch, holding the gun up as he made his way quietly through the house. He checked each room, but nothing in sight. The creak came again, and he noted it was from upstairs.

"Sammy," he whispered, making his way up those stairs, hoping to not make a sound. He held the gun steady, his hands almost shaking, but he swallowed hard, knowing he could not fear.

The creak became louder the closer he came, and the boy pressed his back against the wall, waiting for whatever it was to appear in sight as it made its way down to the hall, towards him. He held the gun up against him, ready to jump out and catch the creature.

Another creak, and a few footsteps closer, the boy leaped out from his hiding spot and shouted, "I got you!"

His mother gasped and held her hands up, and the boy's eyes widened, immediately pointing the gun down.

"Oh... hi, Mom," he said, smiling apologetically.

"Dean," Mary Winchester sighed as she shook her head. "I told you I don't want you using that. You are too young." She took the shotgun from her son's hands.

"Dad says I have to be ready," Dean explained to her. "That you never know when trouble will strike."

"We have this house protected," Mary told him. "Nothing will break in even if it tried."

"But-"

"Go to sleep, Dean. It's way passed your bedtime."

Dean frowned, looking down at his feet in disappointment. "I'm not tired."

"I'll tuck you in."

Dean nodded and followed his mother into his bedroom. Mary wrapped the blankets around her son as she smiled at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I just love you so much," she said, bending down and kissing his forehead. "Angels are watching over you."

The corners of Dean's lip slowly rose and he turned over on his side, closing his eyes and sighing. Mary patted his pillow a bit and headed towards the door. She took one last glance at her boy before turning closing the door.

"Goodnight, Sammy," Dean heard his mother say in the hallway, her footsteps heading towards the infant's bedroom.

Dean's eyebrows twitched together a bit as he felt something off. A presence uninvited, and then he heard the change in his mother's voice as she said, "Oh my God."

He sniffed, smelling what smelt like... smoke. Dean gasped and jumped out of bed. He practically slipped as he ran out of his bedroom, running straight for his little brother's room.

"Dad!" He called. "Dad! Mom!" As Dean rushed into the bedroom, he froze instantly to see his mother up on the ceiling, burning in flames, screaming in horror.

A man hovered over Sam, but he turned around and gave Dean a grin, a look of pure evil as he blinked to reveal black eyes. He laughed to see the horror on the four year old. John Winchester ran in, immediately struck by the sight of his wife. Though he noticed the demonic creature staring at his oldest son. He picked up Dean from behind, getting him away from the demon in front of them as he carried the kid into the hallway.

"Sammy!" John shouted as he ran back into the bedroom.

The demon laughed its bitter sound some more before vanishing. John didn't even care that the monster had gotten away. He just needed his baby. Grabbing Sam, the flames burst out everywhere, completely devouring Mary. Dean watched as it did so, tears blurring his vision. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. The ache in his chest held him down, and he could barely breathe with all the smoke beginning to fog the house up. John handed Sam over to Dean.

"Run outside, Dean," John told him. "Just run. I'll meet you out there."

Dean wanted to ask his father why he wasn't going with them, but with the fear he felt, he ran, holding his baby brother as best as he could.

Sammy began to cry and Dean felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks, but he wrinkled his nose as he made his way down the stairs and to the front door.

Castiel gasped as he woke up, the sudden urge to cry out overwhelming him. He clutched his shirt, hunching over. He wanted to scream, to cry, and he looked all around him, expecting to see something horrifying to jump out of him with the fear now growing in him.

"Dean," he whispered. His eyes slowly widened as he came to the conclusion it had to do with the human he was supposed to be paired with. It must have to do with Dean. "Something terrible is happening..." And without any thought, Castiel screamed out.

His human mother was still awake when she heard the angel's screams. She dropped the glass of water in her hands and rushed to see what was the matter. The angel was out of bed, getting dressed, and his mother shook her head, not understanding what was happening.

"Castiel," she said, "Back to bed. Now."

"I have to find him," Castiel spoke.

"Who?"

"My human." Castiel stood up straight and turned around to face the woman. His mother had known all about the angels and humans being paired up. She knew it was the only way she was ever able to get pregnant, to birth the angel, and raise him until he was on his own and with his partner.

"Help me find him," Castiel said, "He's in trouble."

"It is the middle of the night," his mother protested.

"It is my duty."

"It is night, and little children are supposed to be asleep."

"I am not just a child," Castiel said, walking towards his mother. "I am an angel of the Lord, and I'm here for one reason, and one reason only. Therefore, I beg that you help me find Dean Winchester at this moment. I can't sleep anymore anyway if I tried. I can feel his pain. It's piercing through me. He's hurt. Real hurt, and I need to know why. I have to take care of him."

"You aren't allowed yet, Castiel," his mother said. "The rules said-"

"The rules say to protect my human. If he is in trouble, then I am, too."

His mother bit her lower lip as he contemplated what to do, but the look of determination in her emotionless son convinced the woman. She immediately searched for the paper she was given when she had Castiel. The paper had Dean's address scribbled upon it, and grabbing her car keys, the two went off for the search of the four year old.

Dean ran outside with Sam, their father following behind as the house was engulfed in flames. Sirens were heard. The neighbors had alerted the fire department. John took Sammy from Dean, calming the baby down as Dean walked over to the edge of the sidewalk and sat down, knowing the home he once loved was burning to the ground, knowing his mother, his dear mother, was gone. And the way she went, how he witnessed every second of it. The look of terror on her face. Dean pursed his lips, not wanting to cry. He didn't want to cry. His mother didn't like seeing him cry. She would want him to be happy, happy he and Sam got out alive, but Dean wished she would have too.

Castiel and his mother parked a ways back, seeing the house covered in firetrucks and firemen rushing into the house. Castiel felt the surge of pain run through him again as he spotted the kid sitting alone on the sidewalk.

"Dean," he whispered. He had never seen Dean before, but the connection he felt, he just _knew_ it was him.

Castiel ran out of his car, but slowed down as he approached the scene. No one paid any attention to him, oblivious to his presence, and he made his way to Dean, sitting down next to the boy clearly fighting back tears, but his eyes glistened and he stared almost blankly at the floor. Castiel studied the boy's face; his freckles, his green eyes, his hair...

Castiel raised his hand, wanting to reach out a bit and touch Dean. They had gone four years without being formally introduced, and he just wanted to make sure Dean was okay. He _needed _to know that Dean was okay, or that he would be, for Castiel could tell he had suffered a great loss. Could humans recovered from such a traumatizing experience? It had to have been that bad, otherwise Castiel wouldn't have felt such a painful sorrow in his chest, such fear in his bones.

A policeman walked over as the other spoke to John. He kneeled down next to Dean and sighed, patting the boy on the back.

"I'm really sorry," he spoke, but Dean didn't bother looking at him. "I have a few questions for you. Is that okay?"

Dean shook his head.

"It'll be quick," the policemen said. "I promise."

Castiel squinted his eyes a bit and spoke up, "He said no."

Dean lifted his head and looked over at the boy sitting next to him. It was the first time he had even noticed him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

Castiel took a deep breath. "My name is Castiel." But Dean didn't respond as he simply stared at the stranger.

Something about Castiel felt familiar, though, like Dean had met him before, but he wasn't sure. The blue eyes that stared back at him made him feel a sort of comfort, something Dean thought would be impossible to feel after what had just happened. He looked over his shoulder to see his father speaking to the other police officer, the devastated expression painted on his face. Dean could see him answering with only a word or two, not up for any conversation at all.

Dean faced Castiel again as the silence grew thicker.

Seeing that Dean wasn't going to speak until he had more information, Castiel blinked and sat up more as he said, "I'm the one to protect you."


	2. Chapter Two

**5 Years Later**

"I think Sam's getting sicker," Dean said as he closed the door behind him.

"Is he at least finally asleep?" Castiel asked.

Dean joined the angel on the couch that rested in the middle of their motel room. "Yeah, finally. But he wasn't feeling good." He sighed and shook his head. "He wasn't looking so good, either."

"I would cure him completely if I could."

"Yeah, I know, Cas. You've told me that already."

The nine-year old angel watched as his companion fiddled with the amulet around his neck. Dean noticed Castiel's eyes on him and sighed softly.

"Sam got it for me for Christmas," he said. "I forgot I didn't tell you."

"We didn't spend Christmas together."

Dean chuckled. "Right." He faced Castiel, seeing his flawless, pale skin practically glow in the dim lighting of the room, along with his blue eyes. They were quite bright, though they never showed any emotion. They just stared, as if trying to concentrate long enough to read someone's mind.

"Cas," Dean spoke, and Cas listened carefully, "Why don't you ever laugh, or smile?"

Cas tilted his head slightly. "I don't see the point."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?" But when Cas showed no sign of joking, Dean narrowed his eyes. "We're kids," he said. "Kids play. They laugh. They have fun. I know we're not like other kids, that we have our future pretty much planned out for us already-"

"Also considering that I'm not human," Cas added in.

"Okay, yeah. That doesn't mean we can't take a break and play some..." Dean looked around the messy motel room. His father usually kept it a mess when frantically searching for something, and Dean didn't bother cleaning up since John would just do it again.

His eyes spotted a baseball resting on the floor near the door. He pointed at it and Cas followed the direction his finger was aimed at.

"Some catch," Dean said. "Sometimes when Sam and I are at Bobby's, we play catch with him."

"Catch?" Cas looked at Dean with furrowed eyebrows.

"You just throw the ball back and forth at each other."

"Why?"

Dean thought about a moment, but he didn't really have an explanation. He shrugged and said, "For fun , I guess."

"I don't need fun."

"You don't need anything. You're like a robot."

Castiel turned away from Dean. "I apologize. I'm just following the rules."

Dean licked his lips. "In the five years since we've known each other, you never really explained to me the rules, the mission, or anything. I get that we're gonna fight in the apocalypse, but why me? What makes me so special? Why do I have to get sucked into this? Why can't I just be normal?"

"It's destiny, Dean," Cas explained to him. "You can't change destiny."

"But why does this have to be _my _destiny?" Dean asked, pointing to his chest.

"It's what's written."

"Where?!"

"Dean, I'm not in the mood for this."

"How do you even feel moods? You're a robot."

Castiel wanted to tell Dean about how angels were forbidden to feel, to express emotions. He was told over and over before he left Heaven how emotions only got in the way, made them weak, and Castiel was not weak. They are supposed to be able to leave their human the second they are finished without any harm, without missing them. The bond wasn't about building a relationship. It was about building trust, trust that they would have each other's back in battle.

But to tell Dean something so secretive was to show trustworthy, wasn't it? He had to start getting Dean to trust that he won't let him down. For the past five years, their conversations only consisted of small talk, a few walks here and there before the sun went down. Cas was always there, though. He followed the Winchesters around. He watched how desperately John tried to find the very demon who killed his wife and poisoned his youngest son with the Croatoan virus. He wanted payback and he wasn't stopping, though it was close to useless, considering the many demons that haunted the grounds of Earth. There was no telling which exact demon was the exact one who destroyed their family.

Cas was there to watch Sam grow older, but also sicker as the virus continued to, little-by-little, making its way through his body. Now the boy was six years old and even though he was weak, he still managed a lot. His only real issues was how the aches prevented him from receiving a full night sleep. The fever would reach high temperatures at times, too, and Dean would have to rush to cool it down. Doctors said the infection would be a slow process until it reached the point where Sam felt the need to kill, to become demonic. They gave Sam until the age of thirteen, if that, unless they, along with some of the angels' help, they could find a cure in time. That hope of finding a cure was what Dean held onto, that some miracle would be found and his little brother wouldn't have to suffer any longer, and he wouldn't have to worry about strangers killing him to avoid the murderous rage.

"Dean, you are my friend," Castiel suddenly spoke, and Dean looked over at him, his eyebrow raising slowly.

"I am?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and I am yours."

Dean smiled softly and Cas almost smiled back to see a genuine smile on the oldest Winchester brother's face. It was rare when those smiles appeared. Stuck in the mess that he was in, Dean could never really find a reason to smile.

"We should play catch," Cas said, and Dean's smile widened.

"Alright." Dean quickly got off the couch and grabbed the ball off the ground. He tossed it over at Cas, and the angel clumsily caught it.

"Not bad," Dean told him. "But that was a short distance. Bet you couldn't catch it if I was further away." He took a few steps back. "Alright, throw it back."

The angel looked at the ball in his hands before up at Dean and with all his force, he threw it. The ball went flinging straight for Dean's head, and the boy ducked. The ball bounced off the wall. Castiel gasped and rushed over.

"Are you alright?" He asked Dean. "I almost hurt you. I am sorry. I'm supposed to protect you, but instead, I could have caused harm to your face."

Dean looked up and at the wall to see a dent from where the ball bounced off. His smile returned as he faced Cas. "Whoa, Cas. That was awesome. You're stronger than you look!" Dean got up to his feet and Cas looked at what he did.

"Why are you praising me?" He asked. "I made a small hole in a wall that doesn't even belong to us."

"If you could do that with just a ball, I'm excited to see what you can do with other things. How are you with handling guns?" Dean walked over to the duffel bag in the corner of the room and pulled out one of his shotguns.

"My dad has taught me so much about aiming," Dean said, holding it to eye level.

"Careful with that," Cas warned. "Guns aren't exactly friends."

"I just wanna see what you got." He handed the gun over and Cas hesitantly grabbed it.

"If we're going to fight together," Dean began, "I wanna see how well you can use one of these."

"In here?" Castiel asked.

"Cas, we live in a world where evil is practically taking over, hearing a gunshot isn't exactly shocking."

Cas sighed and nodded. He held the gun up and aimed it towards the other wall. Dean stepped back and watched as Cas pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight to his target, an old, rusted painting near the door.

Dean clapped. "Seriously, not bad. I think we'll make a good team."

Castiel put the gun back where it belonged. "I do as well."

The two nine-year olds sat back down on the couch, listening to nothing but each other's soft breathing for a bit and the footsteps of others walking around outside.

"When do we start our training?" Dean asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

Cas looked down at the tacky magenta carpet. "When we are old enough," he answered.

"And how old is that?"

"Hunters usually begin when they are eighteen, but there is a chance you can be called in later than that."

"So I have until I'm eighteen to be a little bit normal?"

Castiel nodded, but he stopped a furrowed his eyebrows. "But Dean, being a hunter doesn't qualify you as anything different."

"Yeah, it does. It means I might die before I'm forty."

"You are doing this for the greater good."

"Still doesn't make up for the fact that I couldn't choose whether I wanted this or not. I was just born into it, right? Even if I said 'no', I'd still have to do it?"

"Rules are rules."

Dean jumped up from the couch. "Yeah, well why do we have to even listen to them, anyway? It's not fair. It's not fair that my mom died, it's not fair that my brother is slowly turning into a demon. It's not fair that I have to fight for something that probably won't even end with my help! Why did destiny pick me?"

"I don't have an answer for you," Castiel said.

Dean sat back down, taking a deep breath as he calmed himself. He knew not to complain, since it wouldn't do any good. He could whine on and on about it, but in the end, he would still grow up and still be thrown into training.

"Don't you ever wish you didn't have to do this?" Dean asked Cas.

"No. I am an Angel of the Lord. Angels are warriors of God, and warriors obey to what they are told."

"Okay," Dean said softly, looking down at Castiel's hand which rested on Castiel's lap as did the other. He reached over and grabbed it, giving it a gentle squeeze and Cas looked over to make eye contact with Dean.

"We'll be fine, right?" Dean asked. "Because I guess I am kinda worried." He breathed out a short laugh, but it did nothing to cover up the nerves clearly showing on his face as he swallowed hard.

Castiel looked down at their hands and squeezed it back. "We will be."

Dean nodded. "Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For taking care of Sam and me."

"I will always protect you, Dean. Sam, too. I do promise to keep Sam healthy enough until they find a cure. I can keep him strong. That much I can do."

"I couldn't ask for more." Dean's bright smile reappeared on his face and Castiel wondered how anyone could resist not returning it, but Castiel did resist, because he had to.

It was the rules.

To not get attached, to not show how he was feeling inside, even though inside, he felt content. Content that he was paired up with Dean Winchester. He couldn't imagine to be with any other human. It wouldn't feel as right. Dean had a mysterious appeal to him, even for a kid. It was an appeal Cas knew Sam looked up to, and it warmed Castiel's stomach up to think about it. The Winchesters were close. They only really had each other, and Cas wanted to take care of them so dearly. He would find a way to help Sam, that was a definite.

In time, he would find that answer for them.

* * *

"Dean," Sam spoke, and Dean quickly turned around, smiling at his younger brother.

"How are you?" Dean asked, inching closer to the bed.

"Guess better than before," Sam said, sitting up. He sighed, running his tongue along his lower chapped lip. "Dean... this virus inside me, is it going to kill-"

"No!" Dean held his hands up. "No, Sammy, of course not."

"Then why does it make me so sick? I saw what it did to other people, Dean. They turn bad. If the virus doesn't kill me, people will."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. The thought of others coming after his brother, claiming him to be a monster, it caused Dean to shudder.

"No one's coming to kill you, Sam," he assured him. "Cas and I won't let them if they tried."

"Cas is your angel," Sam said. "What makes you think he'll protect me?"

The sound of wings flapping made the brothers look over.

"My mission is to protect Dean," Castiel said as he stepped closer to them. "But that doesn't mean I can't protect you as well. If I so wish to, I can, and I will, as I've already told Dean."

Dean nodded and faced his brother. "He won't let us down, Sammy. I actually am going to trust him." With those words, Castiel squinted his eyes, unsure if he should say something, but Dean continued, "I mean, I kind of have to." And Cas sighed.

"I'm going to be by his side during this battle," Dean said, shrugging, "And he hasn't given us a reason not to trust him, right? This is just how life is. A random amount of us are chosen ones and we get paired up with angels."

"Do you ever think about the war?" Sam asked. "Do you ever wonder what will happen?"

The older brother sighed through his nose as he turned to face the angel. He didn't want to seem fragile in front of Sam, but to lie about it, to say no and pretend that he was fine about risking his life for the human race, not just a country, but the entire world, was a tough one to act out.

"Yeah, I do think about it," he admitted. "But I try not to. There are more important things to think about right now. I still have time."

"I know you'll be a hero, Dean," Sam said, the corners of his lips rising.

"A hero?" Dean shook his head, chuckling a little. "I don't know about that."

"I do. You already are my hero." Sam reached out his hand and Dean grabbed it.

"I'll do this for you, then, Sammy," Dean told him. "When I'm out there, I'll think of you. I'll try to win so you can grow old, marry someone, and raise a family in a normal world."

"For you, too," Sam said. "I want that life for you, too. You deserve it."

"I'll get that life after you do." Dean smiled and patted Sam's hand before heading towards the door.

Castiel followed behind, though before he exited, he gave another glance at Sam and said, "Get some more sleep. It will be good for you, to earn your strength back."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes as he turned over on his side. There was something about the angel that he trusted as well, even though all he really knew about Cas was that he appeared on the night of the fire, and stayed by Dean's side ever since. Sam also knew that they were to be paired together to fight against demons, and the first time he was told that, he wanted to scream, to tell Cas to go away, and leave them alone, and he kind of did. He didn't like Castiel's presence from knowing why the angel was even there, to take Dean away someday, and that wasn't comforting to Sam. But as the years went on and Sam began to understand why this was important, he came to accept it more.

"Your father's home," Castiel said, and Dean turned around to face him, but he was gone.

"Cas?" Dean called, his eyebrows squeezing together, wondering why the angel had taken off.

John walked through the door, a look of exhaustion on his face as he rubbed it with his hands. Opening his eyes, he smiled faintly to see his oldest son.

"Dean, I have something to talk to you about," he said, walking over and sitting down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and Dean sat down as well.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's about the apocalypse, Dean," John said with a sigh. "I haven't really talked to you about it, about how I feel. I just want you to know, whatever happens, you did what you had to do, and I know you'll do your best."

"That's the plan."

John nodded and patted Dean's back. "And I'll be proud of you." He stood up, pausing as he looked down at his son. "I'm sorry you're dragged into this."

Dean only looked down at his feet as his father went ahead into the bedroom. John wasn't much for conversation, or pep talk for that matter, but Dean appreciated the effort. He looked up at the ceiling, clasped his hands together as he took a deep breath.

"Cas," he called out. "Come back."


	3. Chapter Three

Castiel came in a flash the moment he heard his name called. Looking around his surroundings and seeing all the beat up, old and used cars, he knew exactly where they were.

Bobby's.

He looked over to see Dean standing in front one of the cars, his hands together and up to his face with his eyes closed. Cas was always there at the first call, but this time, he remained in his spot, merely fascinated with Dean and how much he's changed since they were kids. He and Dean were no longer kids anymore. They hadn't been considered kids to anyone since they turned fourteen, and that felt ages ago.

Although Castiel never quite saw the enjoyment in any of the games Dean used to find entertaining, the angel wished they could go back in time to those days. The days before their training day was just around the corner. The days where Dean could lounge around with Sam, taking care of his little brother in the best way he could when John was out. The days when their only problem was keeping their motel rooms demon proofed. With every year that passed, the Croatoan virus only weakened Sam further more, and though Castiel tried all he could to heal him, the virus was too powerful.

Now with Dean needing to leave soon, he was told Sam would need to be put into quarantine.

"_Quarantine," Dean said, reading over the letter he received when he contacted a doctor. He laughed weakly and shook his head. "I ask for help and they're trying to take him away from me."_

"_It's for his health, Dean," Cas told him. "They can help him."_

_Dean licked his lips and looked at the other. Holding up the letter, he wrinkled it slightly from his grip. "Help him? They've had decades, Cas. Decades to find a DAMN CURE FOR THIS VIRUS! AND GUESS WHAT?! SONS OF BITCHES HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING!"_

_Castiel turned away, not baring to see the look of devastation on Dean's face, to see his hope completely dissolve right in front of him._

"_But it'll all work out, right?" Dean asked, and Cas faced him again, though he didn't answer, because he wasn't sure himself._

"Cas?" Dean opened his eyes and turned around to see his angel standing nearby, watching him intently.

The hunter smiled at him softly, and Cas found the will to walk over to him. He stood by Dean's side and they remained there, in pure silence, both wondering what they could even say. The thought of losing Sam broke Dean in every way, and Cas wished he could somehow heal that pain as well.

"Two weeks," Dean finally spoke. "They said they'll come for him in two weeks." His eyes were glassy as he was on the verge of tears, but he so desperately held them in.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he looked elsewhere. "He will be treated there, Dean. It's for the best. Here with us, exposed to all dangers, will not help him."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I know it's what's best for him right now, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Dean turned around and started taking steps towards the house.

"Being angry over it will not help," Cas told him, and the hunter halted in his tracks.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel from over his shoulder.

"You keep going, Dean." Cas went up to Dean until they were face-to-face again. "With your life, with your mission, and Sam will be alright."

A tear escaped and Dean inhaled sharply. "How are you sure?"

"Because he is a Winchester," Cas explained, "and if there's one thing I know about Winchesters, is that they are not weak. I know this very well... for I've been by the side of one for thirteen years."

Dean grinned lopsidedly as he looked down at his feet. His eyes still felt watery, but he did feel better about the situation. "Thanks, Cas," he said softly. Looking up again, he raised his eyebrows. "Hey, where were you earlier? You left without saying anything. I know you do that a lot, but..." Dean shrugged. "Just seemed weird this time."

Castiel tilted his head in that way Dean had grown so used to.

"I was... needed somewhere," Cas replied, his eyes seeming to scan the floor for more excuses.

Dean noticed this, but decided the angel obviously wasn't going to speak about it. And he nodded instead. "Okay."

* * *

**Earlier.**

Castiel opened his eyes to find himself in a room that looked to be an old library that had been well kept together. He recognized this place, though it felt foreign... different... uncomfortable.

"Castiel," he heard a voice say.

The angel turned around to find one of Naomi's workers sitting at a desk, dressed in a suit and his hair was combed back. Castiel relaxed, knowing now exactly where he was.

"Yes," Cas spoke, nodding slowly. "You signaled me here... to Heaven."

"I did," the man, Barachiel, said as he sat up in his seat. "I called you in, because I have to speak to you about your progress on Earth with..." He checked his papers and said, "Dean Winchester."

Cas squinted his eyes. He went over in his mind the things he could have done wrong, but he didn't think he had disobeyed any of the rules. He had made sure to always thought twice before doing a certain thing, just in case it would go against what he was taught, but nothing he could have done seemed sinful.

Barachiel smirked as he heard Cas' thoughts. "Please, Castiel, have a seat."

Cas shook his head, though. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Then I will get started."

The angel tapped his fingers lightly against his thigh as he watched the way Barachiel gathered his papers.

"You have been doing a fine job, Castiel," Barachiel spoke again.

"Thank you," Cas softly replied.

Barachiel sat back in his seat, placing his hands together on his lap. "You know I've always liked you. You are one of Heaven's most loyal."

Though Castiel didn't show it, he was practically grinning inside. He merely nodded, listening carefully to what the other angel had to say.

Barachiel pursed his lips. "The first thing you'll learn about emotions, Castiel, is that they come with consequences."

Castiel parted his lips, but words failed him, and he resorted to only listening again.

"You are to let your human trust you," Barachiel went on, "But the moment you know they can trust you is the moment you step away from getting too close. _You_ and him are only meant to fight together. _You _are only meant to protect him from being damaged before battle or during. _You _must not forget that."

"I can assure you, that is all I am doing," Castiel told him.

"I want to say I don't have any doubts, but I check on all the angels who are on Earth, and what intrigues me most about you and the Winchester, is the way your eyes linger on him, and how you also take such dear care of the younger one." Barachiel shook his head. "Castiel, this is business. Only, strictly, business. They are helping us win this war. Hunters are nothing but our little helpers."

Cas said nothing as he stared fearfully at the other angel. He could hear Dean calling for him, and he forced himself to ignore it.

Barachiel cleared his throat. "Do I make myself clear?"

Still listening in on the prayers from Dean, Cas nodded before slowly saying, "... Yes."

* * *

**Present.**

"Dean," Sam whispered from his bed.

Dean had indulged himself in a book he found in one of the many bookshelves Bobby owned. It was just the few he had that didn't have to do with anything supernatural. Reading wasn't usually his favorite, but while watching over a little brother sleeping, there wasn't much else to do. Dean looked up from his book and nodded at Sam.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Did you hear that?"

Dean's eyebrows twitched together a bit as he closed the book and stood up. "What, exactly?"

Sam slowly got out of his bed and walked over to the window. He saw the shadow of a figure wandering around, and he swallowed hard as he looked back at Dean.

"There's a demon outside," he whispered.

"Dean," Cas said as he entered the room. "There's a demon outside."

Dean sighed and shrugged. "Well... let's get to it, then. Where's Bobby?"

"Asleep," Cas answered.

"Let's keep it that way. Come on." As they exited the room, Dean noticed a fourteen year old following behind.

"Except for you," Dean said as he turned around, staring down at his short, younger brother.

"I can help," Sam told him.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Dean. You've said it yourself, I'm not as weak as I think I am. I can help. Really. I can."

Castiel saw the willingness in Sam's eyes and had to turn away. He knew it wouldn't matter what he said. If it meant Sam was going to stay away from demons, then Dean would not let the young teen get involved.

"No," Dean repeated, turning on his heel. He patted the angel on his back as he said, "Come on, Cas."

"What's so bad about me helping?" Sam asked, stopping them both in their tracks. "I mean, I'm practically one of them, right?"

Castiel's eyes widened as he looked at Dean, just waiting for Dean to respond to that. The hunter scrunched up his nose and turned back around.

"No," he said sternly. "Don't you dare call yourself one of them. You'll never be one of them."

"Guess I'll never be a hero, either." Sam shook his head as he headed back into his room and Dean slumped his shoulders, sighing from the guilt he felt inside.

"Should we let him join us?" Cas asked.

Dean thought hard about it. It wasn't like Sam hadn't killed demons before. He had, plenty of times, along with other crap they had to come across. Sam joined them on many hunts, but for some reason, this time... this time was just different. Dean knew the little time left they had together and he didn't want to risk anything happening to Sam in the meantime. He couldn't bare it if something did and it was because he wasn't there to protect him.

"No," he finally said, his gaze on the bedroom door. "No. Let's go."

The angel and the hunter grabbed their weapons – the shotguns, salt rounds, and holy water. As they did every time they went out for a kill, they remained close to each other; Dean keeping an eye for anything in front of them and Cas keeping a look out for anything that comes from behind. Although it wasn't necessary for Cas to carry around a gun, he still did, for general purposes. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Dean opened the backdoor as quietly as he could manage.

"Ready?" He asked Cas in a hushed tone, and Cas nodded.

If it weren't for the moon, it would have been pitched dark, and Dean was silently grateful for the stars as well to at least allow them some source of light.

Sam rolled his eyes as he crawled back in bed, completely irritated with how, lately, Dean had been treating him like some sort of child. He wasn't that baby in the crib anymore. He was fourteen. He knew how to handle demons just as much as Dean did. But it was as though Dean wanted to keep him locked up and away from all kinds of evil. A part of him knew why that was, though. He knew his time was getting closer and Dean was scared something would shorten that time further.

A laugh outside caught the young Winchester's attention and he jumped out of bed, running over to the window to see.

And he could see them. Two of them, standing around the corner, waiting for Dean and Cas to walk right into them.

Sam shook his head and quickly ran out of his room.

"Dean, they're near," Cas whispered to Dean, and Dean nodded as they moved slower.

"I've got you, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he took the shot before turning the corner. One of the demons growled as it was thrown back by the blow and as the other tried approaching Dean, Cas came up and splashed Holy water all over the monster. With both of them momentarily vulnerable, Cas placed his hands on their heads as a bright, white light began to shine from out of him, causing his eyes to glow a bright blue. Dean shielded his eyes. He heard the way the demons yelled out in pain, slowly feeling themselves die out until they were gone.

Cas stepped away from them and turned around. "We're done," he said to Dean.

Dean grinned as he looked at the dead corpses. "Think Bobby heard?"

"I'm not sure."

Sam ran out from the backdoor but before he could even think about calling out, another voice interrupted him.

"Oh, little Sam..."

Sam spun around to find a woman, short blonde hair and dark eyes... demon eyes.

"Oh, no," Sam mumbled. He had ran out of the house unprepared.

"Mystery boy who's gone this far while affected with the Croatoan virus without turning into a murder," the demon spoke. "I know you've had help from a certain angel. Tell me, Sam, what does he do?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and stepped back.

"Meg," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Sam looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief.

"Hello Dean," Meg greeted, her eyes returning to normal as she smiled sweetly at the hunter. "I'm surprised I haven't been killed yet, considering how powerful you two seem to be together."

"We did just kill two of your men," Castiel told her.

Meg raised an eyebrow. "Well, oh well." She smirked.

"You got away those other times, Meg," Dean said, reloading the shotgun. "But you won't this time."

"Oh, and this was just getting fun."

"Sam, get inside," Dean said.

"Stop telling me what to do," Sam muttered, remaining in his spot.

"Listen to Dean, Sam," Meg said, smiling playfully. "He's only trying to protect you." It was then that they all realized she was hiding something behind her, and slowly, she pulled it out to reveal an angel blade.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. Meg grinned as she held it up.

"I bet you're wondering how I got one of these," she said, admiring it. "Let's just say, you're not all as strong as you look."

Dean groaned and pulled the trigger, though the demon managed to avoid it. She grabbed the tip of the gun and yanked it out of Dean's hands. Castiel stepped forward and covered Dean.

"Take your best shot," Meg told him.

"It will be," Cas threatened as he lunched towards her.

"No! Cas!" Dean ran forward to shield Cas from being stabbed, but in an instant, it was Cas doing the stabbing with his own angel blade.

He had done it so quick that Meg had only been able to scrape Castiel against his collarbone before she fell to the floor from the stab wound in her stomach. Cas dropped his own blade as his hand went to cover the scratch that didn't bleed, but instead, revealed a blue almost white glow from it.

"Cas," Dean said, holding his hands out. "Hey... you alright?"

"What in the hell is going on?!" Bobby asked, rushing outside. It had been a while since he managed to sleep longer than a few hours, and the one night he found more rest, he wakes to the sound of yelling. His eyes widened at the sight of a wounded angel.

"Balls," he grumbled. "All of you, inside. Now."

Dean picked up Castiel's blade, taking one last look at the dead demon who had given him the most trouble and smirked.

"Guess we are powerful together," he said to himself and went ahead into the house.

"What do we do about this?" Bobby asked, pointing to Castiel's wound.

"It'll heal itself," Cas told him, walking over to the couch. "It takes time, but I will be alright."

Bobby nodded and then faced Sam. "Go to bed, kid."

Sam sighed. "I'm not tired, Bobby. It's kind of hard to be tired when you're told to sleep all day."

"The more rest you get, the better you'll feel," Dean said.

"I feel okay."

"Just okay? You can do better than that. Now come on." Dean started heading upstairs and looked back to see Sam still standing. "Sammy, come on, bedtime."

"Stop treating me like a kid, Dean," Sam told him as he began to follow. "I can't stand it when Dad does."

Castiel wrinkled his nose as his eyes shut tight from the sting.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Bobby asked.

Cas nodded. "Yes. You should head back to sleep. I'll be here as I slowly heal."

"Don't hesitate to ask for anything."

The angel listened to Bobby walk off until he lied back on the couch.

"_Do I make myself clear?" _Barachiel's words came to mind. And Cas shook his head.

"No," he whispered.


	4. Chapter Four

"I have the list you wanted, of the other hunters in the area," Bobby said the next afternoon as Dean and Sam sat at the table, enjoying a homemade pie a neighbor had baked for them.

"Mmm," Dean swallowed the piece of pie remaining in his mouth and took the folded paper from Bobby. "Awesome."

Sam finished his pie and placed the plate in the sink before running off.

"Where you going?" Bobby asked.

"Bathroom," Sam answered without looking back as he ran up the stairs.

Bobby smiled and shook his head, though when he saw the stressed look on Dean's, he asked, "How you holding up?"

Dean looked up from the paper and shrugged. "You referring to the fact that I'm almost eighteen and that Sam's going to be taken away from us?" He snickered. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not, ya idjit," Bobby replied. "I see that pain in your eyes. You don't gotta hide it from me."

"There are things more important than how I'm feeling, Bobby." Dean cleared his throat as he began to read off the names on the list. "Jo Harvelle, eleven years old. Wow. Sad to think her childhood is almost over." He squinted his eyes.

"Why were you interested in knowing about the others?"

"Just feel like I should talk to some of them, get to know them and see what they have to say about this." Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he came across a crossed out name. "Why is this Bela Talbot's name crossed out?" He asked, lifting the paper up as he pointed to the name.

"Oh, her," Bobby said as he shook his head. "She mysteriously won her way out of needing to become a hunter, and by mysteriously, I mean no mystery at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she obviously made a deal with a crossroads demon. You know how strict the world is. Once you're picked to be a hunter, you can't turn back. She had help."

"Who in their right mind would do that?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes. "We're supposed to be fighting against these sons of bitches, not give them power over us." He put the paper down and rubbed his face.

"I did hear her angel was dragged back to Heaven," Bobby told him.

"That sounds painful."

"It probably is."

Castiel was leaning against the wall next to the entrance into the kitchen. He listened carefully to their conversation and knew exactly what angel it was that was sent back. He pressed his head back, thinking about his brother, Samandriel, who had to suffer with a human that sold her soul just to be free from it all. And Samandriel had tried to stop, had tried to force her to stop and understand the risks and that it was her job to succeed as a hunter, but she wouldn't have it, and she sent him away.

And Castiel had seen how they dragged him into Heaven, calling him a failure for not keeping his human in check. He was punished and was told he would not be trusted until he was well trained again.

"Cas," a soft voice said, and Cas looked up to see Sam standing at the top of the staircase. "Can we talk?"

Cas nodded and in an instant, he was next to Sam, and they headed towards his bedroom.

"What is it, Sam?" Cas asked, noticing the worried expression on the younger Winchester's face.

"I don't wanna tell Dean this," Sam said as he stood in front of the bedroom door. "I'm just scared, Cas. I don't wanna turn into a monster. I don't wanna have to feel that urge to kill."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "I understand, Sam, but where they are sending you, you will be safe, and you will recover."

"No, I won't. You know that, too. You know they won't be able to find a cure in time. You're just pretending for Dean and me. But don't. Just tell me, they aren't anywhere close to finding a cure, are they?"

Cas pursed his lips as he looked down at his feet. "They have been examining others who are infected, and doing tests on them, and yes, it is true, they haven't found a thing."

Sam groaned and crossed his arms.

"But that doesn't mean they can't make a breakthrough anytime soon," Cas told him.

"I doubt it."

"Sam, have faith-"

"I can't, Cas!" Sam yelled, and Castiel's eyes widened to hear the angry remark. "Don't you get it?" Sam went on. "I don't deserve to have any faith. I'm just a monster waiting to happen. My faith is gone. It's been gone, and I'm sorry. I believe in you, but that's only because you haven't let me down."

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he came up the stairs.

Sam sighed and opened his bedroom door. "Thanks for listening, though." He smiled at the angel before entering his room and closing the door behind him.

"Sam-" Dean halted in his tracks when he only saw Castiel standing there.

"He wants some rest," Cas told him.

"Why was he yelling?"

"There's a lot on his mind, Dean. He got a little frustrated and-" Cas stopped talking as arms were wrapped around him, tightly. He didn't move, though, as Dean just stood there, hugging him like this was going to be the last time he was going to see Cas.

"Dean," Cas finally spoke, and Dean stepped back.

"I just wanna say..." Dean smiled softly. "Thank you. For everything. I know you say it's your job to protect me, but you're not just protecting me, and I appreciate that."

Cas only stood there, hating the need to hold Dean, to caress his face and stare long and deep into those green eyes. But he resisted as he simply nodded and walked off. And Dean's smile fell a bit to know that no matter how hard he tried, his angel would remain emotionless. He wanted to think it wasn't because Cas didn't care, but because of his orders. Of course Cas cared. Dean shook his head as he found himself doubting it.

Castiel walked outside, the air pulling on his clothing, but he didn't mind. The way Dean's arms felt around him was still evident. So, he shut his eyes tightly and tried not to think about how he was possibility, slowly, falling in love with Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Six months later.**

The past months had passed in a blur. There were weeks where John would pick up his boys and take them on hunts, mainly for Dean to get more and more prepared. They fought off mostly vampires and even a few wendigos and ghosts here and there, but nothing too challenging. Sometimes, they did come across demons, and most of the time, they wouldn't send them back where they came from. They would only trap them in devil traps and leave them there to suffer.

Afterwards, John would take Sam and Dean back to Bobby's to relax and get as much of a normal life as they could before time was up. A letter had been sent to the house, informing Dean that he would indeed need to leave a week after his eighteenth birthday, the same time Sam would be leaving.

A part of Dean had hoped he wouldn't have to leave that soon. He wanted to stay with Bobby and his dad longer, to visit Sam whenever he wanted to make sure things were going smoothly. But now, he couldn't. He would have to start his training in Detroit, too far away from Sam for his liking.

But that's how things were just going to have to be.

"You take care, okay?" Dean said as he watched Sam pack his things.

"I will, Dean, but you, too," Sam answered.

Dean bit his lower lip as he felt his eyes beginning to water. The day was actually here, and he hated it with every part of him. The week before, for Dean's birthday, Sam had Castiel help him bake a pie for Dean. Though the angel made more of a mess and Sam almost left the pie in the oven too long, the pie turned out to be one of the best Dean had ever eaten.

The hunter smiled as he thought back to it. It was probably his favorite birthday celebration yet.

"If I could," he spoke, "I would go with you and stay by your side until you got better."

"It's okay, Dean. You have your job to do, and I have mine."

Dean blinked as he stopped packing his own things. He wanted to say more, to tell Sam to not worry about anything, that things would work themselves out. But he couldn't. He looked over at Sam again and watched how the color from his little brother's face was practically drained. Nothing but pale skin and chapped lips.

Sam grew nervous as he noticed Dean staring. He hadn't spoken about it, but since a few months before, he had been having these fits of anger where all he wants to do is lash out at everyone. To keep it from everyone, he merely locked himself in his bedroom until he felt himself cool off. He also never dared tell Dean about the time he walked into the bedroom and saw his eyes flick to completely darkness. He couldn't talk about the person he saw in the mirror was sometimes a demon. He couldn't because he couldn't handle worrying Dean, or Bobby, or his dad.

"You alright?" Dean asked. "You look a little sick."

Sam rolled his eyes and picked his suitcase off the bed. "Very funny, Dean."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm being serious."

"Yeah, and I always look sick." Sam said no more as he walked out of the room.

Dean sighed and closed up his suitcase as well.

Out in the front yard stood John, waiting to drive his sons to their destinations.

"I can take Dean," Castiel explained to John. "You won't have to worry about driving so much-"

"I rather take him," John answered. "This might be the last time I see Dean in a while. Besides, I'm used to driving long miles."

Castiel nodded and apologized for suggesting it. Sam and Dean walked outside with Bobby following behind them.

"Well," Bobby spoke up, "I'll see you two when you get back."

Sam smiled at him. "Thanks for letting us stay here in the meantime, Bobby."

"You're always welcome here, Sam."

Sam nodded and headed into the Impala. John stood aside, waiting for Dean to say his goodbyes to Bobby. His eyes were watery, but he held the tears in.

"He'll be fine," Bobby whispered to him. "Have faith, boy."

Dean licked his lips. "Yeah... yeah, I know. Just... worried, I guess with Sammy getting sicker and me needing to be a hunter, and save the world."

"You're a fighter, Dean. Believe that."

The corners of Dean's lips rose a bit as he nodded. "Okay. You take care, Bobby."

Bobby nodded and stepped back as Dean sat himself in the passenger's seat.

"Thank you, Bobby," John said, extending his hand.

Bobby squinted his eyes at him before shaking his hand. "Watch over them, John. They are your responsibility."

"Of course."

"And yourself, too. I know you're still wired up about wanting to find that demon."

"I'm getting closer."

"Mhmm. Well, you go on now. I'll be here if ya need me."

John smiled and looked over at Castiel. "You joining us or are we meeting you there?"

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his attention, and he turned to see Dean and Sam laughing with each other inside the Impala. And the sight caused a warm feeling to build up inside him.

"Let Sam know that I will check up on him," Castiel said as he faced John again. "And tell Dean I will be at the training center when he gets there."

Before John could even respond, the angel was gone.

"Do you ever get used to that?" John asked Bobby.

Bobby shook his head and John snickered as he got into the car. Bobby remained there, watching as they drove off, and he waved when Sam and Dean waved at him. A sick feeling rose up in his stomach and he swallowed hard.

"Boy, I hope you'll be alright," he said.


	5. Chapter Five

**Detroit, Michigan.**

The man paced back and forth, shouting at the top of his lungs for the others to continue, no stopping unless they wanted to be the first to die in battle. He watched them all use their fighting skills; kicking and punching the air, and quickly spinning around to do the same again. The man then proceeded on letting the hunters know that if they wanted a break, they could go on ahead and get one. No one stopped to take one, though, seeing his offer was nothing but a mere test to see who would be weak enough to give in. And he was impressed by no one falling for it that he clapped his hands loudly and insisted that they did truly take a break. As he walked off into another room, the hunters in training took that as a sign that he wasn't kidding this time. They headed off to the corner to grab a water bottle while others went on to stretch a bit before the man returned.

The man walked into his office and halted in his tracks to see a teenage boy standing with, "Castiel!" The man said cheerfully, a grin on his face.

"Zachariah," Castiel replied, nodding his head at his superior.

"I'm Dean Winchester," Dean told Zachariah the moment he noticed the look of curiosity on the angel's face.

Zachariah smiled. "Dean Winchester." He chuckled and shook his head. "I've heard so much about you." He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at Castiel for answer, but when Castiel merely looked away, Dean turned back to face Zachariah. He smiled faintly and shook the angel's hand.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Looking around the office, Dean saw how there wasn't much to see. It was a fairly small room with a desk in the middle that left a short amount of space up to the window on the right.

"Follow me," Zachariah said as he opened the door. "I'll show you to your room where you'll be staying during your training."

Dean sighed, but nodded as the followed the other out. Castiel was slowly walking behind them, catching a glance at the other hunters relaxing themselves.

"How long, exactly, do these trainings last?" Dean asked as they headed down a hallway.

"It all depends, Dean," Zachariah answered.

"On what?"

The angel halted in his tracks and spun around, forcing Dean to stop walking.

Zachariah smiled and lifted up his finger before pointing it right at Dean. "On you," he said. He turned back around and continued walking. "Whenever you're ready is whenever you're done."

Dean licked his lips and went ahead to follow, Cas now by his side the rest of the way to his room.

"I still don't see what's so special about me," Dean said, ignoring the scowl he was getting from Cas. "You know, why me?"

Zachariah stopped in front of Dean's bedroom door and looked up at the ceiling as he thought about how to answer that question. Though when he knew what to say, he smiled again, a quite devious smile, and said, "You're a hunter, Dean. Why question it? You should feel proud of yourself. You get to change things."

Dean rolled his eyes and snickered. "Yeah, well, lucky me." He looked over at Castiel who only looked away from him.

And it seemed for a long while that the three of them stood there, exchanging glances, and opening mouths as to why to show that they wanted to say something. Though they didn't know what they had to say at all. The silence was becoming unbearable, but before Dean could actually speak, Zachariah beat him to it by unlocking the bedroom door and letting the door slowly open. Dean blinked and stepped forward. He hesitated at first, but then he peeked in to see a bedroom with nothing but gray walls and a gray floor. There was a bed pressed up against the wall with a few white sheets and a pillow, and then on the other side of the room was a desk with a desk lamp. The desk had a few drawers, but other than that, there wasn't much to it. A window was in between the desk and bed.

Dean fully stepped into the room to find another pair of doors. He walked over to them and opened them to find an empty closet with just enough space for the clothes he brought with him.

"Like it?" Zachariah asked.

Dean puckered his lips as he took one more glance around the room. He didn't expect anything better, so he nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice," he said plainly.

"Good. Well, I have to get back to the others. You start joining them first thing tomorrow morning. Get some dinner and a good night sleep, and I'll see you bright and early." Zachariah flashed his uneasy smile again and walked off, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

Dean sighed loudly as he dropped his bags and allowed himself to fall on the bed.

"It could be worse, Dean," Cas told him.

Dean nodded and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about to a few hours earlier when he had to say goodbye to Sam. He hated having to leave his little brother somewhere, with strangers, but he forced himself to trust that the doctors there might actually help. He despised having to trust. It hurt to trust, but for Sammy, he would try.

John had pulled up to the large building. Many people walked in and out. Dean watched as a mother carried her young son towards the building as she cried. A doctor immediately ran up to her and took the boy from her arms, but she still followed him inside even though he seemed to tell her to stay back. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and looked over at Sam who was staring intently as well.

He got out of the passenger seat and opened the back door for Sam who hesitated before stepping out. John sighed as he got out of the car as well. He and Dean stared at each other a moment before John nodded, and Dean took a deep breath as he nodded back.

"I'll come visit you, Sammy," he said to his brother. "Whenever I get the chance, I will. I promise you that."

Sam nodded and grabbed Dean's hand. Dean felt an ache in his chest when he felt how cold Sam's hand actually was compared to his.

"Better tell me how it is over at that training center when you do come and visit then," Sam said, and Dean chuckled at this, though he felt sick inside.

"I will," he told Sam.

Sam gave Dean's hand a gentle squeeze and then, released it.

"I'm a hero to him," Dean said as he sat up on the bed.

Castiel faced him, tilting his head a bit, but it didn't take long for him to figure out who Dean was referring to.

"You are a hero, Dean," he told the hunter.

Dean shook his head. "Not sure about that, Cas."

"I know you aren't." Cas walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked down at his feet as he tried to think of how to say what he wanted to say. After knowing the right words, he looked up, meeting with Dean's green eyes. His lips parted as he merely studied them; the way they seemed to have an outline of gold in them. Dean blinked hard, wondering what it was Cas was staring at.

Cas realized he was taking too long to speak, and he cleared his throat as he turned away. "I understand you cannot see yourself as a hero, but as Zachariah has said, you are a hunter..." He faced the Winchester again, "You do get to change thing, to save people."

"Even if I do," Dean began, "I still won't see myself a hero."

"What will change your mind?"

Dean licked his lips as he got up from the bed. He stood in front of the window. Nobody was outside. Nothing but fields of practically dead grass. The sky was gloomy, as it always seemed to be. He looked far out and wondered about what was hiding back there. He wouldn't be surprised of all the demons lurking nearby, just waiting to catch one of them by surprise. And that's why they were to be trained, so they would not have to worry about surprises. But that was the point of surprises. Even the most trained, the most intelligent, and the most cautious could not be prepared for something that will catch them off guard.

Dean sighed through his nose as he thought about Castiel's question. What would change his mind? What would make him feel like a hero?

He looked over his shoulder. The angel was watching him, standing there as quiet as ever, waiting patiently. How did anyone have so much patience? Then again, Castiel wasn't exactly a human. He had been trained to be patient, to be aware, and to protect. Did Cas feel like a hero? Dean almost wanted to ask him that, and he did open his mouth, ready to do so, but decided against it.

Instead, he licked his lips and answered, "Saving someone I care about."


	6. Chapter Six

Sam's eyes fluttered open to find a group of people surrounding him, bright lights suddenly stunning his face and he turned away. A woman gently grabbed his head, making him face upwards again as she bent down. She gently held open one of his eyes by pulling on his eyelids. Sam squirmed a bit when a blinding light covered his left eye. The woman examined his eye with her small flashlight, ignoring the fact that Sam felt utterly and completely uncomfortable in this position.

For the past day, he had basically been strapped down on a bed in one of the many examination rooms they had in the quarantine building. They allowed him to sleep in his own bed for the night, but sometime during his sleep, they had apparently brought him back in. There was something about him that fascinated the doctors, and Sam knew it had to do with the fact that he had gone the longest with the Croatoan virus inside him without turning into a complete monster. The doctors merely wanted to figure out how something was so possible.

"Eyes seem to be a bit dilated," the woman spoke as she finally let Sam's eye free.

"Really?" A man asked. "There won't like that yesterday."

"It could be nothing, but there is also a tint of yellow in the eyeball."

Sam widened his eyes at the sound of that. It didn't sound well. Why were his eyeballs yellow? Or rather, why did they have any sort of yellow in them? He swallowed hard, trying not to dwell on it when he noticed no one was freaking out over it. Perhaps they had grown used to see people of every age slowly turn into rage and nothing different phased them anymore.

"Am I okay?" Sam asked, his lips pale and dry.

The woman stopped what she was doing and looked at him. She wore a surgical mask, but judging by the wrinkles that formed next to her eyes, Sam knew she was smiling. She gently patted his head and nodded.

"Of course you are," she told him. "We'll make sure you are."

Sam sighed in relief at her calming voice and words. He tried to say stable, but waking up like this wasn't exactly ideal.

In the corner stood Castiel, though he made sure he couldn't be seen by anyone. His eyebrows were furrowed as he watched many come and go from the room, bringing in something new each time. They took blood samples from Sam, and then injected him with another sort of liquid, and Cas cringed each time Sam did. He wanted to get the doctors to stop, to back away from the young boy, because what they were doing seemed like pure torture to Sam. Sam seemed weak and hungry, and so very tired.

"How much longer?" Sam asked, hoping he did not sound too whiny, but he felt scared being under all the lights and people, and needles.

"Almost done for now," a doctor answered.

Cas stepped forward and stood by Sam's side, still invisible to everyone. He tilted his head as he studied the expression on the Winchester's face. He felt a sort of pinch inside him as he came to realize that look so well. It was the look he had seen on so many that were close to giving up on life, close to letting go, and Cas shook his head.

"You can't give up, Sam," he said, though he knew Sam couldn't hear or see him. "No. You keep fighting. You're doing so well."

But Sam was exhausted, and the boy took a deep breath as he looked over to his side, towards the door. Castiel patted Sam's hand before flying off. Sam felt a whoosh of air hit his face, and he blinked hard before looking around the room, but no sign of air getting in the room seem plausible. He relaxed, though, figuring out what it must have been. The corners of his lips rose slightly as he thought to himself, _Thanks, Cas_.

Dean threw off his shirt and tossed it aside as Zachariah's training assistant walked back into the room and blew his whistle, indicating that break was now over. The hunters jumped up from their seats and got back into their positions. Dean huffed but followed the others. Sweat dripped from his forehead. It wasn't all too exciting to work out in a room filled with people and no air conditioning.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as he began to run in place, trying to get back into the mood. From the corner of his eye, he could see Castiel stepping in, but he resisted from turning to face the angel.

"Now come on!" The trainer shouted. "One, two, three. GO!"

And the hunters began their kicks and punches again. They didn't have to do more of this for long. After thirty minutes were up, they were to be separated into four groups. One group would go into another room to work on their aim for shooting. Another would leave to test how sneaky they can be when trying to come up behind or go around a threat without being spotted. The third group was to be taught to recite an exorcism in case of an emergency where exorcising the demon was the only or last option. The fourth group would go with their angel outside where they would practice fighting together, using each skill they knew on their own to try and defeat the fake demons awaiting them.

Castiel stood aside as he watched the many young hunters doing as they were told. He leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms and kept his eyes on Dean. Even though Dean tried resisting, he did end up glancing over at Cas, and they held each other's stare. Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean and Dean couldn't help but grin at his angel before turning away.

Dean didn't see it or ever even knew about it, because Cas never let him, but Cas smiled softly at him as he always did when Dean wasn't looking.

Zachariah stepped into the room and Cas immediately frowned when his superior looked at him. Zachariah nodded at him, and Cas nodded back. It seemed awfully unfair that the angels who weren't paired up with humans were able to do practically whatever they wanted. But Cas knew it was because even when they smiled, it wasn't because they were happy at anything, but because they knew their smiles were intimidating, and it was why Zachariah sauntered everywhere with a big smile on his face.

Zachariah stood aside a bit, letting his assistant take over a little longer before holding his hand up and shouting out, "We're done here!"

His assistant threw his hands up. "No, we aren't. They still have another fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes doesn't make a difference. Let's just get started on the fun part, okay?"

The assistant nodded and started dividing everyone into groups. Everyone was breathing heavily, some even bending over to try and calm their racing heart.

"One..." the assistant pointed at each person, giving them a number from one to five, and then back again. "Two... three..." he stopped in front of Dean and squinted his eyes.

Dean closed his mouth and widened his eyes slightly, not understanding why the man was staring at him in such a way.

The man pointed at him and said, "Four."

Dean let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiled, relieved he was picked to be in group four first, since he was anxious to talk to Cas already.

"Head off to where you belong now," the assistant told them. "We'll meet back here before dinner. Go!"

And they all hurried off, except for Dean, who walked back to where his shirt was and put it back on. Cas pulled himself from off the wall and walked over to join his hunter.

"This isn't anything new to us," he commented, and Dean smiled as he looked at him.

"Damn straight," Dean said. "We'll be the best ones in the group." He patted Cas' arm and winked at him before heading towards their destination.

Cas remained there a moment, a warm and tingly feeling filling up in his stomach, and it took him a few seconds before he realized he was grinning lopsidedly. He quickly wiped his smile off his face as he turned around and came face-to-face with Zachariah.

"Well, hurry up, Castiel," Zachariah said. "The point of group four is that you're supposed to be with your human."

Castiel nodded. "Yes, I understand. I'm going now." He walked around the other angel as he started for the door.

"Castiel."

Cas halted in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"No more distractions," Zachariah told him, and Cas didn't know what he meant by that, but he didn't bother questioning as he just continued to walk off.

Dean was waiting for him in the hallway and sighed when Cas finally walked in. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Zachariah needed to tell me something."

"Alright, well..." Dean licked his lips as he looked down at his feet. "How is he?" He slowly looked back up, his eyes suddenly filled with such worry that Cas had to look away.

"Sam is alright," Cas answered.

"Then why can't you look me in the eye and say that?"

Cas faced him again and repeated what he said, "Sam is alright."

"What are they doing to him there?"

"Exactly what we suspected."

"A whole bunch of examinations with a shitload of doctors in the room?"

Cas nodded. "Yes."

"And that's it?"

"They also injected him with medication."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Medication? What kind?"

"I didn't get a good look, but it didn't seemed harmful to Sam."

Dean shook his head. "Injections. I don't like the sound of that, though. It just doesn't sound safe, Cas." He took a deep breath as he imagined his little brother going through pain.

"I will go back to check on him again after this," Cas assured Dean.

Dean looked at him. "You will? Because you don't have to-"

"I want to, Dean. I worry about Sam, too."

The two of them didn't say a word for what felt to be much too long, until Dean's eyes brightened as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"That means a lot, Cas. Thank you," he said as he stepped closer to Cas, and the angel knew Dean was coming for a hug.

Cas quickly took a step back and Dean didn't move anymore as his smile fell.

"You don't have to thank me," Cas told him and Dean nodded, the disappointment on his face evident.

"We should get going," Dean said. "They're waiting." He turned around and walked off with Cas angrily curling his fingers into tight fists before following.

Out in the field, the humans stood next to their angels in a line, facing what looked to be life size and very realistic dolls also standing in a row, facing them.

"They're controlled by me," their group leader said as she stepped in the middle of them. She held up her hand, smiling proudly as one of the 'demons' lifted their hand. "I get them to do what I want them to do."

"She's an angel?" Dean asked Cas.

Cas nodded. "Yes. She's one of the best."

Dean nodded and watched as the woman stepped aside.

"My name is Naomi," she spoke. "And I was invited here today to help you all train for your fight against the real disgraces." She walked down the aisle of hunters and angels, looking over each human. "It is an honor to see you all, and to be able to work with you. I don't always have a reason to leave Heaven, so I'm glad to be here."

Naomi smiled once she got to Dean and Castiel.

"Hello, Castiel," she spoke.

"Hello, Naomi," Cas formally greeted her.

She nodded at him and continued on. "This will help you in the long run, when you all finally get into battle and fight for what we deserve to win back." She halted in her tracks once she had passed by everyone, and she turned around to face them all. "Our home."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Doesn't that excite you?" Naomi asked.

Some remained silent while others nodded and said 'yes'.

"I knew it would," Naomi went on, walking back down the row. "We'll all rebuild this Earth, and slowly, we can return to how it used to be, where we won't have to fear being killed or possessed at any second."

How it used to be? Dean never knew of how it used to be, and he was sure none of the other hunters with him didn't either, just like the hunters after them wouldn't and never will if they didn't stop the battle soon.

"So, are we ready?" Naomi asked, her smile returning.

Everyone nodded and she moved to the side again.

Slowly raising her hand, she said, "One... two... fight!" She swung her hand upward and the controlled practice demons moved forward, launching towards the hunters.

Dean watched at first at how the others took out their bottles filled with holy water. It seemed to be everyone's first instinct, since at the same time, they splashed the 'demons'. The 'demons' hissed in horror but fought on either way. This caught the humans off guard and in fear, some decided to run off, to hide behind something.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, and Dean turned his head to find a 'demon' standing right in front of him.

The black eyes stared deep into him as its lips curled up. Dean wrinkled up his nose as he pulled out his gun filled with salt rounds from his back pocket and held it up against the 'demon's head, but before he could pull the trigger, the demon wrapped his hands around Dean's neck.

Dean stiffened, struggling to get out of its grip. He dropped his gun in an attempted to get its hands off him and the 'demon' snarled at him. Castiel's eyes widened and hearing Dean's choking noises and seeing his eyes rolling back, Cas held up his hand towards the 'demon'.

It wasn't real, but it was definitely still as strong as a real one, and Cas knew that all had to do with the help of Naomi's powers and whoever built the dolls.

His eyes glowed a bright blue, and the 'demon' let go of Dean as it began to shriek. Dean gasped for air as he dropped to his knees. He coughed, but when he looked up, he noticed Naomi watching them closely. She locked eyes with Dean and smiled. Dean glared at her as he got back to his feet. Cas put his hand down as the 'demon' fell over in defeat.

"That's much better," he said.

Dean smirked, but it quickly faded as he saw another 'demon' sneaking up behind Cas. Dean grabbed his gun and shot at it. Cas spun around to see the 'demon' hollering out in pain as Dean shot at it again. The angel grabbed the 'demon' by the collar of its shirt. He pressed his hand against its forehead and it was out within seconds. Dean looked around to see the other hunters struggling with defeating each demon. Their angels had wandered off to fight off others, but would return to their human's side at the sight of any real trouble.

The hunters weren't completely vulnerable, though, considering they shared some of their angels' grace in them. They could still be eliminated, but it would take much longer than it would with a human who wasn't a hunter. And it was why the angels trusted them on their own in the brief moments they took to kill off other 'demons'.

Dean swallowed hard and looked at Cas.

"Go," he said, and Cas furrowed his eyebrows.

"Go!" Dean repeated. "I'll meet you back here!" He had to yell with all the chaos that was being caused.

Cas shook his head. "I won't leave you."

"Cas, I'm fine. I won't die. Not this fast. Not when they're not real."

"You were almost choked to death-"

Dean's face became stern, but he spoke, "I was caught off guard. I won't be anymore. So, go! Naomi ain't letting us off this field until its completely cleared out!"

Though Cas wasn't sure about this, he nodded and ran off in the other direction. Dean held his gun closely to his chest as he ran by the other hunters, only stopping when he saw one of them needed help. He was surprised to see most of them didn't own guns, and he wondered how anyone couldn't when Hell was circling around them.

Dean saw a 'demon' on its own and slowly began his way towards it, making sure no other 'demon' would sneak up on him. The 'demon' he was approaching merely stood still and Dean stopped walking a moment as he considered going for it, or turning back and just helping out the other hunters, but the others seemed to be handling everything well on their own now, and the angels were almost done clearing out the field. So, Dean walked on.

"Goodbye, you son of a bitch," Dean growled. He meant to splash the 'demon' with Holy water, but when the 'demon' turned around, Dean froze to find it was an actual demon.

A demon in a woman vessel—dark hair and those black eyes, but when she faced Dean, her eyes returned to normal and she smiled.

"Oh, hi, Dean," she spoke. "Last time I saw you, you killed me."

Dean stared at her in confusion, his eyes searching for some sort of clue on her face, but he didn't recognize the vessel.

"You ruined my old meat suit," the demon said. "But I found this better one."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her once he figured out who she was. "Meg," he said through clenched teeth.

Meg chuckled. "Hi."

"I don't know how you're back, but I'll just kill you again."

"Oh, but Dean, I just got here. This is really how you're going to treat an old friend?"

Dean groaned and began running towards her, but Meg rolled her eyes as she simply tossed him aside with a move of her hand. Dean landed on his side, but bit down on his lower lip to prevent from crying out in pain. Meg walked over to him and bent down, and Dean sneered at her.

"I didn't come to fight, Dean," she told him. "I saw what you could do." The corners of her lips rose. "I'm looking forward to our real fight. Now, I have to go. Your hunter friends are almost done, and they'll realize I'm not one of those dolls. Goodbye, Dean. I'll see you later." Meg turned around and walked off, smiling as no one seemed to notice her, not even Naomi, who was now on the other side, watching each 'demon' fall, one by one, then two by two.

Dean slowly got himself up and he breathed out in relief that Meg was gone. Then suddenly, the screaming stopped and he looked around to see the dolls all on the ground. The humans and angels stood side by side again. Dean returned to Castiel's side and Castiel could see the pain Dean was trying so desperately to hold in, but was clearly failing.

"Are you hurt?" Castiel asked.

"Just fell," Dean mumbled.

"Well," Naomi spoke up, looking around and nodding. "That wasn't bad." She turned to face them and smiled. "Now you see how you were just thrown right into the final stage, group four, without being fully prepared. You'll find that once you actually go through each group, learning each skill, you'll come back here again and fight off the demons with more ease than you did today. So I expect that of you specific individuals tomorrow."

When no one answered, Naomi frowned and said, "Am I clear?"

"Yes," everyone answered.

Naomi smiled again and nodded. "You are dismissed. It won't be long until you are called in to group one."

With that, everyone walked back into the building. They could hear gunshots going off from group one and mumblings coming from another room from group three practicing to exorcise a demon. Dean didn't know the words by heart, but he was confident about needing to exorcise a demon if he had to. And shooting, he was sure he had that down. With sneaking around, Dean wasn't worried much about that, either. It was everything his dad and Bobby had taught him and Sam growing up.

Dean sighed loudly and Cas placed his hand on his shoulder. Dean looked over his shoulder to face Cas.

"I think you did a great job," Cas said, in such a soft voice that Dean couldn't resist smiling.

"You, too, Cas," Dean told him. He fully turned himself around and grabbed Cas' hand that was still on his shoulder.

Cas stared at their hands making contact as Dean said, "We did great. Together."

The angel slowly moved his eyes upwards to meet Dean's green ones and that tingly feeling returned to his stomach. And Dean felt it, too, inside him. His smile slowly faded and he let go of Castiel's hand. He turned away because lately, he didn't understand why he felt so unusually comfortable with Cas. Too comfortable that it kind of made him uncomfortable.

Cas could see the look of disgust, or maybe it was pure confusion, on Dean's face and something pulled in his chest.

"I..." Cas started to say, but Dean still didn't look at him. "I should go check on Sam now," he finished.

Dean only nodded, though, still no eye contact. "Yeah, alright. I'll... I'll just wait here until we move on to the next group, and then I'll see you later."

"Yes. That does sound like a good plan."

Dean licked his lips and forced himself to look at Cas. He saw those blue eyes watching him closely, but with no emotion, and Dean found that he was secretly wishing Cas did feel or show some sort of emotion towards him. Did he – at all – anything?

"Hey, Cas," he said, and Cas rose his head, "What are we?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow as he thought about the question. "It's simple, Dean. We are warriors, preparing to fight in a war, together."

"You once told me we were friends..." Dean's eyebrows squeezed together as he considered what Cas had actually said, "And since when did I become a warrior? I thought angels were the warriors. The warriors of God, like you told me."

Castiel squinted his eyes but when he saw the playful smile fomring on Dean's face, he shook his head.

"You are, _messing_ with me," Castiel said.

Dean laughed softly as he looked over to his side. "Yeah, something like that." But afterwords, he shrugged, facing the angel again. "Aren't we friends, Cas? Or was that just something you said to me that one time to cheer me up?"

Cas stepped closer towards Dean and he shook his head. "When I told you that you were my friend, I wasn't lying, just as I'm not now."

Dean's expression softened at those words, and since he got his answer. There was some emotion there in Cas. Everyone felt something towards their friends. It was mostly a caring kind of feeling, an almost protective, family like feeling.

But since angels weren't allowed to feel emotion, Dean felt special that his angel at least considered him a friend while he was sure all the other angels did not with their humans. He could tell, from how they interacted with each other. It was strictly business between them. They did communicate well with each other, but Dean just knew it wasn't the way it was between him and Cas.

A ring of the bell caught his attention and he looked over to see what was going on. His group was now beginning to enter a room where group one exited.

"Well, it's time for me to go-" Dean didn't finish his sentence, because as he looked back to say goodbye to Cas, the angel was already gone.

Dean sighed and nodded. "Alright, Cas." He smiled crookedly, though and very quietly, he whispered, "Thanks, buddy." before heading off to join the others.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sam wrapped the blanket given to him earlier around him as he began to walk through the "relaxation room" as the doctors had put it. He saw the many other patients from all ages – younger and older than him. He sniffled, seeing how most of them appeared to be much healthier than he was and it made him wonder just how long they had been affected with the virus. Was it recently? A few years earlier? Was he the only one to go this long with the virus inside of him?

That thought always crossed his mind, but he knew it was because of Castiel that he managed to make it this long. And he did want to keep fighting. He wanted to be at home when Dean was done doing his duty. He wanted to see the look on Dean's face when he recovered, so he fought on. He fought on even though he caught himself getting angry at the small things, such as wanting to lash out at anyone who dared look at him in an unfriendly manner. And he hated that. He didn't actually want to hurt anyone, but sometimes, it was as if he couldn't quite control that urge.

Though he would attempt to, but shutting his eyes and filling his mind with calming thoughts – Bobby's place, those times he and Dean would take time off and act like kids together, being tucked in by Cas and saying prayers with him. Those always seemed to do the trick and calm him down in the meantime so he could go on without wanting to commit murder on someone.

Sam stopped walking as he reached an empty chair at the other side of the room. He sat down and watched as some of the kids played together with building blocks or leggos. He smiled at the sight of them, but the smile quickly faded when he thought of their lives ending at that age. It was truly terrifying to think that anyone at any age was vulnerable to getting infected. It wasn't fair.

It really was not fair.

Sam allowed himself to sink into the surprisingly comfortable chair and feeling content for the first time in a while, he shut his eyes.

"Get OUT OF MY WAY!" A raspy voice shouted.

Sam immediately opened his eyes to seeing a man, who looked to be in his early forties, screaming at one of the children.

The small girl he was yelling at covered her face as she cried. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" The man growled as his eyes turned a complete black, and everyone jumped back in horror as they gasped.

Sam's eyes widened and he thought about running up to the man and trying to do something – anything, to get him away from the little girl, but only seconds later, a few guards came rushing in. They grabbed the man, and he fought, and fought, and almost won them with his attacks, but before he could, they held him down. One of the guards held up a gun and as the man struggled once more, the guard shot him right in the heart.

Everyone covered their ears at the sound.

"He's gone," the guard said as he got up. "He's been gone, but that's okay. We took him out of his misery."

Sam realized his mouth was wide open, but he was too in shock to care. He watched as the guards carried the old man out, and he shook his head. He wanted to stand up, but his knees were shaky, along with his hands.

"Third one to go today," a woman said to another woman, loud enough for Sam to hear.

"It's dreadful, isn't it?" The other woman asked. "How they will just... put a bullet in your heart, and you're gone." Her eyes watered. "That'll be us one day. It'll be all of us; one by one."

"You don't know that."

"I know what they think they're doing here. They think they're saving us. But they can't save us. Once we're infected, we're doomed. This place is just an illusion that can make us feel safe, even though, we aren't safe. We never were. We'll all die. I just wish hope they kill me before I can kill someone else."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't want to die," he whispered. He took a deep breath, "I'm fine," he told himself. "I am... I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine... I'm fi-"

"Do you wanna see my drawing?" The little girl who was just moments ago, being yelled at the old man, asked Sam.

Sam froze, his eyes looking down at the drawing she was holding up. He glared at it when he saw the disturbing picture of people, colored in black, with red glowing eyes.

"It's us," she said. "Everyone here."

Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he shook his head. "No, it's not. I'm not a monster."

The little girl put her drawing down and frowned. "My mommy said we were. She's scared of me."

Sam gasped and jumped up, quickly making his way out of there.

"Wait!" The little girl called, but Sam ignored her.

He needed to be alone, to breathe and get together his thoughts.

"There's no need to be afraid," a man told him on his way out. "We're all here to support each other!"

Sam halted in his tracks.

"We'll die together," the man continued to say. "It's okay. You're not the only one. We'll all do this together."

Sam wrinkled up his nose as he slowly turned to face him. "I'm not a monster."

"Yes, you are," the man told him. "We all are."

"All of you..." Sam said through clenched teeth as he walked towards the man, "need to stop saying that. This is not some _STUPID_ CLUB!"

"Face it, kid," the man said, standing up from his seat. "Your time is over."

Sam groaned as he turned around and stomped off.

A nurse heard a man yelling after someone and quickly got up from her seat and peeked into the hallway. She saw how frustrated and frightened Sam appeared to be.

"Sweetie?" She called, and Sam stopped walking again, but he didn't face her, and the nurse took the opportunity to walk forward towards him. "Sweetie?" She repeated.

He could hear how the loud drumming of his heart in his ears. It was really all he could hear at the moment, that and the rage he was starting to feel. The nurse's voice sounded like nothing but a background noise that was slowly fading off. She kept speaking, but Sam had no idea what about anymore.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked, and Sam blinked hard, able to hear again.

He kept his eyes shut and nodded. "Yeah, I'm listening." And when he opened them again, the nurse gasped and jumped back to see yellow eyes staring back at her.

* * *

All Castiel could hear was how frantic one of the doctors seemed to be as they rushed into the room Sam had been held.

"Oh, no," the angel whispered as he rushed into the room.

He saw the doctors restraining Sam onto the bed as Sam struggled to get up.

Castiel walked up to the side of the bed, but his eyes widened with horror to see the demonic look on Sam's face, and the bright yellow eyes.

"I'll kill you!" Sam shouted to the doctor holding him down by his shoulders. "You won't get away with this!"

His voice was practically unrecognizable. Cas shook his head as he reached out his hand to touch Sam, but Sam growled and he refrained from doing so.

"Sam," he called. "Sam, it's me. It's Cas. You'll be alright, Sam. You will be. I have faith in you." Cas reached out again and this time, he grabbed Sam's hand. "Remember what we always prayed about, to be strong, to be healthy, to be alive. Sam, remember that. You are a Winchester. You will make it-"

"He won't make it," the doctor told one of the nurses. "We have to put him down. He has too much rage."

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him. This couldn't be possible. Throughout the few weeks that Cas had been coming back to check on Sam, it looked as though Sam was truly recovering. What had happened? Something had to have set him off.

"No, Sam," Cas said, shaking his head. "You cannot leave us. Dean needs you..." But when the angel noticed the doctor bringing up the shotgun, he revealed himself and shouted, "NO!" The nurses gasped at the sudden appearance.

The doctor merely looked up at Cas. "You can't save him," he told the angel, ignoring his fast beating heart.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. "I won't let you do this."

"You won't stop us," a nurse said, immediately following a gun shot.

Cas gaped as the bullet went straight through Sam's heart. The nurse had done it, knowing the doctor was much too amazed by the angel's presence to concentrate.

Cas grabbed the nurse and pushed her up against the wall. "Why would you do that?!" He asked her.

"We always have to," she explained to him. "They stop being human. They get so angry. We can't let them take over. We already have to deal with enough demons."

"Sam is not a demon."

"Close enough."

Castiel snarled at her until the doctor told him, "That's enough." And slowly, Cas stepped back and let her go. He turned around to look at the lifeless body resting on the bed, staring at him with open eyes. The eyes weren't of ones he recognized, for they still showed those yellow irises. Cas pursed his lips as he walked up to the side of Sam's bed and gently closed his eyes.

"It wasn't us that killed him," the doctor spoke. "The virus did." But Cas was already gone.

* * *

At the sound of wings flapping, Dean spun around, turning his attention away from the window in his bedroom.

"Cas?" He breathed out. "Finally, you're back."

"I didn't think I was gone too long..." Cas quietly responded.

Dean laughed and shrugged. "I'm just anxious, so it felt longer than it actually was."

Cas nodded, but he stared at the floor as he was unable to look Dean in the eyes. Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed this and stepped closer to the angel.

"Cas?" He asked. "What's going on?" When Cas still didn't answer, Dean stopped walking and his eyes widened. "Is Sammy okay?"

Castiel looked up slowly and Dean's eyebrows rose, stunned to see the pain in Castiel's face. Castiel, the angel of the Lord, revealing his pain... showing an emotion... but for what?

And when it dawned on him, Dean felt as though his heart had stopped and his jaw slowly dropped open. "No," he whispered, taking a step back. "No..."

"Dean-"

"NO!" Dean shouted, his eyes filled with tears. "No!"

Cas walked forward, holding out his hands, but Dean turned around.

"Dean, I-"

"Just leave me alone, Cas," Dean interrupted him, not bothering to look at him. His lower lip quivered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I just... I wanna be alone."

"I tried to stop them," Cas told him. "I told them-"

"I said I wanna be alone."

The angel closed his eyes, an ache seeming to burn inside of him. It was almost as painful as the emotion he had felt that night of the fire, the night he met Dean. And the thought of a young smiling Sam only increased that ache.

"Cas, please just go," Dean managed to say through his tears. He sniffled. "Go."

Castiel opened his eyes and nodded. In seconds, he was gone, and when he was, Dean slowly turned back around to see nothing but an empty room.

"S-Sam?" Dean choked out, his vision completely blurry from how watery his eyes were becoming. "Sam?" He gently called out, as if it was somehow going to make Sam appear in the doorway, all well and alive, smiling at him with his curious eyes as he always did.

"Sammy?" Dean tried again, but of course, nothing.

The silence enveloped him and he fell to his knees in defeat, tears dropping to the floor and hands trembling.

"SAM?!" He shouted out. "SAM!"

Castiel stood outside the bedroom, leaning against the door as he painfully listened to Dean sob on the other side.

"No..." Dean cried. "No..." He looked down at his necklace – the amulet Sam had given him. He took off the amulet and stared at it in his hands. "Sammy..."

The angel squeezed his eyebrows and eyes shut, trying to think of a way to ease Dean's pain somehow. There had to be a way. Perhaps if he found John and brought him to Dean, or even Bobby. Either one of them; to comfort Dean, because Cas wasn't sure if his comfort would do any good, not when he was feeling this way. Cas had the urge to go off to Bobby's, but then he figured, at a time like this, it was best for Dean to have some alone time, and he would come back later to check on him.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Cas whispered.

* * *

Dean didn't even mind the fact that he was lying flat on the ground. His bed felt like too much of an effort to get up for. He just wanted to sleep and maybe wake up to find this was nothing but a nightmare, and Sam was still okay.

"Dean?" Castiel tilted his head at the sight of the hunter. "Dean, get up."

"Why?" Dean asked in a whisper.

Castiel bent down. "Dean?" He lifted his hand, and hesitated a moment before running his fingers through Dean's hair, slowly.

Dean was breathing heavily – shaky, loud breaths, but he looked up at the angel and the ache in Castiel's chest returned when he noticed how red and glassy Dean's eyes were.

"Dean," Cas spoke gently.

But Dean didn't answer as he sat himself up only to lean into Cas. Cas stiffened, unsure what to do.

"Sammy's gone, Cas," Dean said, his voice soft. "And there's nothing I could have done about it."

"I wanted to save him," Cas told him. "I tried to stop them..."

"Yeah, well... they let my brother turn into a monster, which is exactly the opposite of what they were supposed to do." Dean forced himself up to his feet and walked over to stare out the window. He could see the fifth group doing their practice killings of the fake demons. He was supposed to be with them, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave his room.

"I put him in there, Cas," Dean said, barely glancing over his shoulder. "I put him in there because I was told that he would get better."

"It wasn't all for sure, Dean-"

"Yeah?" Dean growled. He fully turned around to face the angel and Cas narrowed his eyes to not seem phased with the way Dean was angrily staring at him. "Then why the hell, Cas, did I even let them take him away from me?" He spoke calmly, but through clenched teeth, and Cas knew he had to be careful with how he responded.

He wasn't afraid of Dean, but the way Dean was feeling, Cas just didn't want to add disappointment to it.

"You had hope," Cas began, "That they would save your brother. We all did, Dean, and it's not your fault."

Dean pursed his lips as he nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks again. He wiped them with the back of his hand and sniffled. "Yeah, it's not like I tried to make it happen, right?" He laughed weakly. "I guess it's just what I do. I let down the people I love."

Castiel opened his mouth, tempted to say 'You haven't let me down', but then he realized, maybe Dean didn't love him, though, and it would just be a foolish thing to say. And instead, he said, "You haven't let Bobby, or your father down."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "I've let my dad down more times than I can count, Cas." He swallowed hard. "I know he looks at me and wishes I would have done better."

"But not Bobby," Cas told him.

"Yeah, well... it won't take long until that day happens, too." Dean sniffled and looked out the window from over his shoulder. _There's gotta be something I can do_, he thought to himself, _anything..._


End file.
